Let's See
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: Written in response to S03E17. Essentially a rewrite of "Dance With Somebody" with what I think should have happened. Now continues up to S03E22 "Goodbye"
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm really getting sick of Glee, but if I can't stop watching then I'm going to do something with the torture I put myself through. So I've decided to take whatever Glee gives me over the rest of this season and write what I think should have happened. So that's what I'll be doing here. Each week I'm going to watch the episode, take what I like and then switch things around so they make more sense. So enjoy. As always I own nothing.

"And it hurts me more than you know, all at once."

The song came to an end, and there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Quinn grasped onto Rachel's hand, pulling the tiny diva into her lap. Rachel shifted slightly to get a better look at Quinn as the blonde wrapped her arms around her waist. She held her tightly, cherishing the moment as their friends gave them a teary eyed applause.

She knew it would end, and before long it did. Rachel was off her lap and back sitting beside her husband to be. Quinn felt her stomach turn. She wheeled herself to her previous spot, and began to wish that Rachel picked a different place to sit. With Rachel two seats away, Finn was left between Quinn and the brunette; always in between.

Quinn was beginning to think she was some sort of masochist. It was the only thing that could explain why, that despite being quite a pessimist, she would consistently hope and believe that Rachel might return her feelings.

She refused to look to her side, and instead focused on Brittany out in front. A smile graced her lips as the taller blonde began to sing. Against her initial wish, her head turned to the side to glance up at Santana. The Latina had an innocent, love-struck look on her face. Quinn wondered if she looked the same when she watched Rachel sing. Probably, but if she did she was certain that no one would pay her enough mind to notice. No one ever paid her much attention, expect Rachel.

Before long Santana joined in, as well as a number of the other Gleeks who were dancing with their significant others. Hazel orbs drifted downward and stopped at her unusable limbs. Quinn always enjoyed dancing, but never really knew how much she loved it until she lost use of her legs.

Quinn shook her head out of those thoughts and focused back on the performance. Out of the corner of her eye it looked as though Rachel was giving her s sympathetic or perhaps guilty look. Through sheer curiosity she chanced a glance, but those brown eyes looked to be fully entranced in the number being performed in front of them. Not one to get caught looking, Quinn did the same.

A bittersweet smile reemerged on her face at looking at her two best friends dancing together, not a care in the world. She was happy for them obviously, but she was equally as envious. The number came to an end, and the pair shared a chaste kiss with all the other couples watching on warmly. They shared hugs all around and then proceeded to exit the choir room.

Wheeling around had gotten easier, but Quinn still had some difficulty, and so she really appreciated how empty the halls were after school. She had made it to her locker and was beginning to spin her combination when she heard someone calling, "Quinn." She turned to see Rachel running up to her. "Hey," she continues shyly once she's right in front of the blonde.

"Hey yourself," Quinn replies, following with a short laugh.

"It's nice to sing together again" Her head is tilted down, far more down than it would need to be to look Quinn in the eye. She seems to be focusing on the blonde's lap instead of her face. "We were pretty good in there, weren't we?"

_Pretty good?_

Quinn certainly thinks that they were better than just pretty good, but just lets out a "yeah" instead. A blush seems to appear on the tan girl's face, but Quinn's sure she's just imagining things. Quinn's not sure if Rachel suspects why she chose the song, and she doesn't really want to find out. She turns back to her locker and re-spins her combo.

"How's physical therapy been?"

"Well, I've barely had any feeling in my legs. So in short it sucks." The words leave her lips before she thinks them, and she instantly regrets them. The girl beside her is looking away while nervously playing with her hands. "Hey, I'm sorry." She turns back towards Rachel.

"Why should you be sorry?" She's giving her that look again.

"We've already gone over this, Rach." Quinn grabs onto her hands and pulls her down so that their eyes better meet. "Me being in this chair has nothing to do with you." Rachel nods her head slowly. "I'm just frustrated, okay?" She nods her head again. Reluctantly Quinn lets her go, letting the brunette straighten out her back.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Rachel it's okay." For the third time she spins her locker combo, this time determined to just get out. "You don't have to." Her tone is harsher than she intended, and being the masochist she's sure she is, she can't help but look at her one more time. If you took a look at her face you'd be convinced that Quinn had just kicked Rachel's puppy. Not that Rachel had a puppy, or that Quinn could kick said fake puppy or would kick it, but you get the gist of it. "Really, it's okay. I understand. You're busy with Glee, and NYADA, and stuff."

"I actually cleared out my schedule, so I'm free," she explains. "I really want to come." It's those golden brown eyes and the way she pouts that does Quinn in. They agree to have Rachel take her to her next few sessions. The shorter girl leaves, and Quinn is left to finally gather her things.

Her next session comes the following day. Rachel drives her as they agreed upon, and then helps as well. Tan hands are on her legs, lifting them, helping her stretch. On the outside Quinn's smiling, on the inside she's crying.

To have Rachel's touching her, caressing her; she's wanted that for months, years even. Right now she doesn't know what's worse. Maybe it's the fact that Rachel's touch is that of a friend and not a lover, or the fact that she can't even feel the brunette's hands. Can't feel the way her fingers dance up her thigh, or the way she gently massages her calves.

When Rachel looks down at her lovingly, she decides that it might be better that she can't feel anything. The way Rachel soothes her legs looks to be light and soft, as though she's afraid that she might break her. Quinn's certain that she wouldn't be able to control her body's reaction to such featherweight touches. And to let out a moan or any other sound of arousal during a physical therapy session wouldn't only be embarrassing, but with Rachel there she'd never be able to stay in the same room with the girl ever again.

It went on for a tortuously, seemingly never ending stream of time. But she survived and soon found herself outside her house. "Thanks for coming with me. It was… nice." She turns to the window before continuing. "I'm usually alone," she admits.

"What about your mom?" Rachel asks, her voice full of concern and eyes dropping.

"She drives me there, but never stays." She gives a shrug. "At least she's not drinking… much." Rachel's face has fallen further at hearing that. "Hey, do you want to come inside? Do some girl stuff, maybe have a sleepover."

"I'd love to, but I have to get to Santana's"

"Santana's?"

"Yeah, we need to rehearse for a number we're preforming tomorrow," Rachel explains. Quinn hides her frown. Jealously of Finn is natural, but now she's starting to get jealous of anyone who spends time with the pint sized diva. "As we've all come to see this past year, Santana and I make quite the duo. If you recall our rendition of 'We Found Love' it was quite splendid. Although I was hesitant with that number when Santana first proposed that song, but her current choice is far more acceptable. And I'm sure you'll enjoy it very much."

"Oh yeah? Which song is it?" she asks, in an attempt to distract herself.

"It's a surprise," Rachel replies with a cheeky grin. "You'll see tomorrow. Now let's get you inside." Rachel exits her car and pulls Quinn's wheelchair out from the back. She helps her get in and then pushes her to her front door. Judy's waiting inside and takes over from there. As much as Quinn's expected she's been drinking. Not a minute after the door closes behind them does Judy collapse on the couch.

Quinn goes to the kitchen to grab some food while she does her homework. Navigating her home is far more problematic than school, especially with a drunken mother who tries to consistently help out. She returns to the living room with a sandwich. Honestly she'd like to cook, but using the stove while in chair would most likely prove disastrous.

The rest of the day passes faster than she'd expect, and before long she's once again in the choir room. Rachel and Santana have taken the floor, but have yet to announce their choice of song. Quinn waits anxiously as the music begins.

She recognizes the song, but of course they all recognize every song that's been sung this week. It's a bit more upbeat and sexual than Quinn recalls. Her hazel eyes rake up and down Rachel's form. The lyrics are only half heard, but she can't help but laugh inwardly at the ones she does hear.

Every single word fits her own feelings perfectly. If she didn't know better she'd think that Santana had picked this song on purpose. Quinn knew that the Latina cared about her; she just had her own way of showing it. But even then this was just plain cruel, and while Santana could do cruel and do it well, she wouldn't do it under the current circumstances. That and she never did come out to her best friend.

The song ends and they share an embrace. Rachel looks to be more enthused about it than Santana. In fact the taller brunette seems to be fighting the urge to just push her away. This causes Quinn to perk up a bit. After another number or two, Quinn wasn't really paying much attention, they're out and on their way.

Quinn goes over to her locker to gathers her things. Once she's finished she looks around to find no Rachel. The brunette had insisted on meeting at Quinn's locker before they went to her next session. She waits for a few minutes than decides to go searching for Rachel instead.

She looks through hall after hall and yet still no sign of that brown head of hair. She enters one corridor to find Santana at her locker. "Hey Santana!" she calls while rolling over. "Have you seen Rachel?" She shifts her body to turn to Quinn while revealing a small picture of the same brunette that Quinn was looking for.

"She was just here. She went that way," she says pointing the direction opposite of where Quinn had come from.

"Why do you have that picture in your locker?" Quinn asks, motioning towards the portrait of Rachel. Her voice is full of the same jealousy she had when they sang earlier. Rachel hadn't given her one of her senior portraits. Most of the pictures she had of the diva included Finn, expect for that one Christmas picture that all the girls had taken. Santana looks over to picture Quinn is asking about and rolls her eyes when she sees it.

"She just gave it to me, okay? Asked me to hang it." she answers after giving a groan of annoyance. "Don't judge me. Most of the time she makes me want to strangle her with those knee highs of hers, but she's not half bad. Besides you became friends with her first." Santana finishes by crossing her arms over her chest and turning back to her locker.

Quinn leaves her be and continues looking for Rachel. She's very grateful that the Latina was too preoccupied in trying to deny that she actually thought that Rachel was kind of cool to really pay attention to her. Santana had been claiming for a while that she had excellent gaydar, but she hadn't sensed Quinn yet. Or if she had, she hadn't made mention of it. Either way she didn't need to give her any reassurance.

Getting nowhere, Quinn decides to return to her locker. She sees Rachel not far away running around frantically. The blonde calls to her, and Rachel runs straight towards her with open arms. The brunette embraces her in a hug. She pulls away and the look of sheer joy she had when she first saw Quinn is replaced with one of worry.

"Where have you been? I told you to wait right here for me." Quinn can't help but smile at how cute she looks right now. "I almost sent out for search and rescue. I was so worried and, and… Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because you're being adorable," Quinn admits before she can catch herself. Rachel's cheeks redden, and this time Quinn sure she didn't just imagine the blush.

"Oh, well um." Quinn smiles wider at leaving Rachel speechless which in turn makes the brunette turn a deeper shade of red. "Thank you. We should get going. Don't want to be late." Quinn agrees and they head off for the parking lot.

It's some time later, and Rachel is stretching Quinn's legs. She's lightly pushing forward, letting Quinn's leg press against her abdomen. Rachel pulls back allowing Quinn's body to relax. She leaves one hand on her calf as the other travels down to her thigh, massaging it slightly. Her fingers are lightly dancing over a very sensitive area which is only covered by the material of her leggings. They switch to up to drawing tiny circles, and Quinn lets out a squeak.

"Stop," she pleads through a bit of laughter. "I'm ticklish."

"Sorry," she says and stops until realization hits her. "Wait, you can feel this?" She presses her fingers on her thigh. Quinn's eyes widen, and her breath hitches in her throat because she can. She can feel. She can feel Rachel's fingers delicately moving up and down her leg. Unable to form words, she nods instead, tears building in her eyes. "How about here?" Another nod. "And here?" Quinn wipes her face dry before giving another nod. Rachel's eyes are a bit teary too. "It's working," she chokes out. She lets go of Quinn's leg and lays it back down.

"I can't believe it," Quinn says when word return to her.

"I can." Quinn looks over to her. "You promised that you'd be dancing at Nationals, remember?" The blonde nodded again. "You're going to keep that promise, aren't you?"

"Anything for you. Now help me up." Rachel carefully placed a hand under her back. With her free hand she gripped onto one of Quinn's and slowly lifted her into a sitting position. She looked over at the clock. "We're almost done now. Can you go get someone to help me into my chair?" Rachel scoffs.

"I've told you before Quinn; I'm more than capable of getting you back into my chair myself." Quinn bites her lip and looks around apprehensively. "I'm serious. I'm very strong despite my small stature. I've told you before that I have a strict daily workout regimen." She can see that Quinn still won't budge. "Here let me show you." She pulls Quinn's chair over and then returns the girl herself. She places an arm below her back, the other underneath her legs. Without further warning she swiftly lifts the blonde up.

"Rachel what are you doing?" Quinn shrieks. She feels the need to flail, but she can't move her legs, and not to mention that flailing would only help Rachel drop her than anything else. So instead she just wraps her arms around Rachel's shoulders. She grips tighter as the brunette lowers her down gently. She breathes out a sigh of relief at now being safely in her chair. "Don't do that!" She swats Rachel's leg playfully. The brunette is smiling at her, giggling. "I'm serious."

"You don't sound serious," Rachel teases.

"Well I am." She doesn't sound too convincing. "You could've dropped me."

"But I didn't." She has a proud look on her face.

"No… You didn't," Quinn says, rolling her eyes.

"Come on. Let's take you home."

AN: If you've liked it so far expect an update a day or two after the next episode. Reviews are appreciated. Thank You.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well last night's episode had been… terrible. Not only did it not at all include Dianna, but just… Sigh. Not only that but it didn't give me much to work with. So very little in here is based off of what happened in the episode. And for those of you who love Santana, you see more of her here.

Two days. That's all the time there was between now and Rachel's audition. Well there was also Kurt's audition, but Quinn didn't think too much about that. Rachel was more important to her and for good reason. That is if you count a crush as a good reason. But there was more to it than that.

Aside from all the support that the diva had given Quinn over the years, she had also more regularly been attending physical therapy with her. And somehow her mere presence did more for the blonde than anything else.

Quinn had regained feeling in legs, which of course caused some mild problems whenever Rachel would massage her thighs or calves, but it was a vast improvement to before Rachel went along. And who was Quinn to complain for having Rachel's hands traverse her lower half. She rather enjoyed it, but she would laugh and remind the smaller girl she was ticklish whenever she thought things were getting a bit too intimate.

She was forced to remind herself on more than one occasion that that song was for Finn, and only Finn. Thoughts of the quarterback no longer filled her with rage as they used to. Now she was filled with sorrow and depression.

The boy in question had been helping Rachel practice, something Quinn had only learned after offering her own assistance. She pushed those thoughts aside and refocused on her legs. Quinn _had_ promised that she'd be back on her feet by Nationals, but with her current leaps in progress she might just stand a chance (no pun intended) to get out of her chair in time for Prom.

It would come as no surprise to anyone that Quinn wanted to be able to dance then; it would be her senior prom after all. And what girl doesn't dream of dancing the night away with the boy, or in this case girl, of their dreams?

She groaned in frustration. Firstly because once again her thoughts had brought forth the ugly truth that Rachel wasn't, and would never be hers. And secondly because now she was faced with a wall of students, and would have to wait for them to dissipate before she could pass. She waited a moment or so until the hall cleared to find Rachel shuffling though her locker.

Hm, Quinn didn't even remember going down this hall; must have been far too lost in her thoughts. The blonde rolled up to the diva, letting her foot lightly tap the brunette's leg. "Hey Rachel," she greeted warmly with a smile. The other girl replied with a beaming smile of her own. "Still not talking?" Rachel shook her head 'no,' as she closed her locker. She motioned towards their next class and made gestures to Quinn's lap.

Confusing overtook Quinn's facial features as she tried to interpret what she meant. Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. Within a few seconds a hum could be heard from Quinn's pocket. She pulled her own phone out to find that Rachel had sent her a text. "Really?" Quinn said, giving Rachel a coy look and a playful smile. The brunette turned her head away, feigning annoyance. She looked so cute. Quinn read the text.

**Do you mind giving me a ride to class? –R**

A grin graced Quinn's lips. Before Rachel could react Quinn had pulled her down into sitting position on top of her. "I'd love to," she answered. Rachel took her bag, placing in on her own lap, and wrapped an arm around Quinn's shoulder. It was for support, Quinn thought. She began wheeling them off as she continued their one way conversation.

"You're going to sing 'Don't Rain On My Parade,' right?" Rachel nodded. "I'm sure you'll be awesome. You killed it two years ago." That memory had been imprinted in Quinn's mind. Every song Rachel sang was spectacular, but then there were the numbers where she literally takes your breath away. Quinn clearly remembered losing her own and nearly tripping on her way down to the stage during that competition. It was nice to think that she'd be able to see a full performance. "You'd even give Barbra a run for her money."

Rachel turned to her, eyes wide, horrified. "Quinn how can you say such a thing? That's blasphemy!" Quinn couldn't help but chuckle. She should have expected this. "I'm serious Quinn." She turned away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Can't you just take the compliment Rach?" She heard Rachel let out a huff air. Quinn decided to stop her chair. She took Rachel into a hug, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder. "Come on superstar," she whined with pouty lips. Rachel sat firm, not daring to look at her. It would be her undoing and they both knew it. "Please, Rachie," she whined again.

Rachel's resolve was on the verge of breaking. Quinn's pet names for her were far too endearing for her to last long. It was her soft, cute tone. It was her deep hazel eyes. It was the way she batted her eyelashes. It was the way she would pout with those full lips.

But she'd be safe as long as she didn't look at her. But they weren't moving, and they had class. They'd be late if she didn't do anything. She could just get up and walk, but walking away simply wasn't Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry took things head on. And so she did. She looked Quinn straight in the eye and said, "Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay I…" Rachel gritted her teeth. "Could give Barbra a run for her money." She said the words so fast that Quinn could barely make them out. But she didn't mind and just tossed her arms up in the air in celebration. "You're mean," Rachel said before wrapping an arm around her shoulders again. "I feel so dirty. I think I need to wash my mouth out."

"Don't be such a drama queen." There was a lot of irony in her words. Rachel's diva-esque tendencies had always been one of her favorite attributes about the brunette. And speaking of which, Rachel was once again being melodramatic. Quinn sighed "All right, since I got you to do something you didn't want to, how about you get to make me do something I don't want to?" Rachel agreed but said she needed time to think of her revenge, er… to think of what she wanted Quinn to do.

The pair went off to class, barely making it on time. It shouldn't have really made any difference, but it did. This wasn't the first time Quinn had given Rachel a ride to class, but it was the first time that she entered a room full of students with the girl on her lap. There were hushed, or not so hushed, whispers throughout the room. With her two best friends in a relationship with one another it was only a matter of time before rumors of her own sexuality would surface.

She'd like to say that they were all just being childish and seeing things were there was nothing to be seen, but they were right to think she was gay. It was discomforting for her; to see all of them blatantly making it obvious that they were talking about her. Rachel seemed to sense this as she held onto her tighter. That wouldn't really help anything, but whatever. Quinn just ignored them as best she could.

She rolled them to their respective desks. Rachel pulled out the chair that was occupying Quinn's desk and put it off to the side. The blonde hid her frown. Although she appreciated the help that Rachel, or any of the other Glee Clubers, gave during classes, she also hated it. None of them should have to wait on her hand and foot.

And Quinn still had some problems asking for help, even with Rachel, who had proven time and time again that she'd do most anything for the blonde. (Expect when it came to Finn) But she'd just grit her teeth and smile. She was anxious enough with Rachel's audition looming in the distance. Quinn didn't need something else to stress her out.

Class ended and they went their separate ways. Quinn's next class was on the complete opposite end of Rachel's, and so she couldn't even give her a ride if she wanted to. She made her way there, taking her spot next to Santana. "Hey Q."

"Hey."

"You free tomorrow?"

"Physical therapy."

"How 'bout the day after?"

"I'm going to watch Rachel's audition." Santana snickered. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just," she shook her head in slight disbelief. "Just you so want in Berry's skirts," she teased. Quinn turned towards her, alarmingly. She couldn't be serious. She couldn't know. "Oh, don't look at me liked that. We both know you want a taste of Berry juice."

"You're the one with a picture of her in your locker." Quinn spat back.

"Oh, right. Like she didn't have you hang one too." Quinn's eyes dropped for a second before she could catch herself. But it was too late. "She didn't? And you're jealous."

"No, I'm not," Quinn retorted unconvincingly. She looked around and was glad to find that they had been quiet enough not to attract any unwanted attention. She glanced back at the Latina who now had an evil smirk on her face. "I'm not jealous."

"Can't believe I never saw it before," Santana said, stating her thoughts aloud. "My gaydar must be off," she continued. The Latina spent the rest of the class taking this new information in. Quinn was only slightly relieved by this. The bell rang before long, and she tried to make swift escape, but before she could Santana was behind her, pushing off in an unknown direction.

"Santana what are you doing?" She didn't answer. Santana continued to guide them until they had the janitor's closet. She quickly got the door open and brought them both inside. "Santana, we can't be in her. What if we get caught?"

"Can't get caught. No one ever comes in here," she says with a shrug.

"How would you know that?"

"Me and Britt come here all the time," she stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. And by come, she probably meant cum, but Quinn didn't seem to understand. But then she did and she began muttering incoherently. Santana watched on, clearly amused and very close to bursting into laughter. "Still a prude, I see. So you going to admit it or what?"

"Admit what?"

"That you have big lesbian crush on Berry."

"I don't," the blonde said flatly.

"Right…" She took a moment to consider her options. "It's okay, you know? I mean Berry can be hot when she wants to be." Quinn's eyes widened. Santana smirked; she knew exactly the route she'd be taking with this. "Have you seen her ass? If I wasn't already with Britt, I would so want a piece of that."

"Don't talk about her like that!" Quinn ordered, but that Latina just ignored her.

"I would do unspeakable things to her ass," she continued. Quinn covered her ears with her hands. It was all she could do as she couldn't escape. "And that tongue of hers, oh I'm sure she'll be really talented with that." It was no use, she could still hear her.

"Oh My God! Just Stop!"

"To feel her inside me," Santana let out a soft moan. Whether if it was for show or if she was actually aroused, Quinn didn't know, and sure as hell didn't want to know.

"Santana!" she shrieked.

"Hm," Santana said, coming out of her daze. She wiped some from her brow. "Oh, wow… I um… I need to go." She fled the closet, leaving the door wide open. Quinn groaned in frustration, as she tried in vain to block the previous event from her mind. Santana was so evil sometimes.

The following day flew by quickly. She had to attend physical therapy alone again; Rachel was too preoccupied with her audition the following day. The brunette apologized profusely about not being able to make it. Quinn had mention once or twice how Rachel was her lucky charm.

The diva seemed to taking the words a little too seriously. Although in retrospect the words were far truer that Quinn would like to admit. Quinn would make far more progress with Rachel beside her. She attributed to the fact that with the brunette around she was better encouraged, both by Rachel's motivation and Quinn's desire of making the pint sized diva happy. Or it could be that Rachel had magic fingers, Quinn could belief that. Easily.

But Rachel wasn't here, and instead Quinn was being helped by people whose names she'd probably forget in a few years. Nothing about any of them stuck out in particular. And their optimistic attitudes mixed with the lack of results didn't help in making them memorable. She was restless.

And so when she was finally out she shot Rachel a quick text.

**Hey there superstar. Still not talking? –Q**

She tossed her phone back and forth in her hands until it buzzed.

**No, I am not. And so I am very grateful that you chose to text me rather than calling me. Finn has made that mistake more times than I can count and I've decided I'm tired of having to remind him. As such I'm currently ignoring him until he can remember my request on his own –R**

She finished reading just in time for her phone to buzz a second time.

**And I'm not going to talk to you for an extra two days for making me speak these past two days –R**

Quinn laughed, and her phone buzzed again.

**And you better not be laughing at me –R**

She laughed again.

**I'm not. I swear. You're audition's right after school, right? –Q**

**Yes, I'm assuming that you'll be attending –R**

**Wouldn't miss it for the world. See you tomorrow superstar :) –Q**

The following day Quinn rolled into the auditorium halfway through Kurt's audition. He was doing spectacular. Far better than she'd ever seen him before. Her anticipation increased. If he was this good, how well would Rachel do? Chills ran down her spine at the thought. He finished his performance and received some praise from the woman presiding over their audition. Carmen Tibideaux, Blaine said her name was.

It's Rachel's turn. She went onstage and introduced herself. Quinn brought both her hands up to her chest. Her heart was pounding it rapidly, and she was ready to catch it if it decided to jump out. Rachel started, and Quinn could swear that the whole world stopped to listen. She beautiful, angelic, perfect, and… and… those were the wrong lyrics.

Okay, well she was starting over. She'd still kill it. It was her song. And… she messed up again. No. No, no, no. One singular word was repeating without end in Quinn's head. She shook her head, hoping that she'd wake up from some horrible nightmare. She was still in the auditorium. This was really happening. The next thing she heard was, "I'm very sorry, but this audition is over."

What?

"Please just give me one more chance. Please…" Rachel cried. Tears came streaming down her face, and with her hands pressed against her chest, Quinn could feel her heart stop. She could feel her heart breaking in two. Nothing had felt as bad as this. Not even when she agreed to be one of Rachel's bridesmaids; the day that she condemned herself to forever watch Rachel be happy with someone else.

They were just stuck there, frozen in shock, even after that Carmen woman had left. She so wanted to go up to Rachel, even if she couldn't get onto the stage, and hug her. But she couldn't move, none of them could. Still rooted in the same spot, Rachel was shaking, rapidly blinking back tears that were spilling anyway.

Finn eventually got up to gather his broken girlfriend. They all exited without a word between any of them. Quinn quietly followed Finn and Rachel, which seeing that her locker was in the same direction, wasn't suspicious at all. He guided her though the halls as she continued to cry.

"It's okay, Rach," Quinn heard him say. "We can just stay here for a couple years. Go to community college," he suggested. "Then go to New York after." It didn't sound like it helped. If anything Rachel's sobs became louder. Quinn slowed her pace, unable to listen any longer.

This couldn't, shouldn't be happening.

But it was.

AN: Reviews would be greatly appreciated; Glee has left me very depressed. Never before have I been so attached to a fictional character before Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray. When they feel pain, I feel pain of an equivalent amount. (You can only image how badly I felt when Quinn was hit by that truck)

I really feel like rewriting this so it has a happy ending, but I don't think I can.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well I'm appalled by the recent episode. I really am. I don't even feel like ranting. So I won't. But anyone else amazed by Lea when she sung "Big Girls Don't Cry"? I sure was, and I don't really like that song.

_**Edit:**_ Quinn and Santana's talk in the previous chapter has been edited slightly, no real big changes but check it out if you want.

Rachel woke up to find her pillow soaked with a mixture of the tears she cried the previous night and sweat from the nightmare she when she finally got to sleep. She had been alone in Lima watching as all her friends slowly went away, moving on with their lives. One by one they passed her by without a word. One by one they left, until all that was left was Finn. Then he too left.

She didn't want to get up, but the ringing of the doorbell forced her to do otherwise. On shaky legs she made her way downstairs still in her pajamas. Rachel opened the door to find Quinn outside with a tub of ice cream in her lap. "Hey," she said with a weak smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought you'd want some company, and," she lifted the ice cream, "well I know from experience that the best way to sulk in your sorrows is with a tub of ice cream and a movie marathon a friend to sulk with you. And don't worry its vegan. So what do you say?" Rachel nodded and helped Quinn inside. She guided her to the living room and sat down on the couch as Quinn placed the ice cream on the coffee table so she could freely search through the DVD collection.

"What do you want to watch?" Quinn asked, flipping through the cases.

"Anything but 'Funny Girl'" Quinn turned towards her, ready to object by saying that 'Funny Girl' was always Rachel's favorite until she remembered; Rachel's audition, and the look on her face when she fumbled on her song. The look of sheer devastation, not only for losing her shot, but also for the shame she felt for ruining her favorite song from her favorite musical.

"Um… okay," Quinn resumed filing through the movies. "How about a Disney movie marathon?" she suggested upon finding 'Aladdin'

"Yeah that sounds good. Pick whichever one you want to start with." Quinn continued to rummage through, picking out a few of her favorites. She placed 'The Lion King' into the DVD player and rolled over to the couch. Rachel gently lifted her up and sat her down next to her. She then left for the kitchen as Quinn grabbed the ice cream.

Rachel returned with two spoons, handing one to Quinn. She sat back down next to her. Quinn opened the tub as Rachel leaned into her shoulder. The brunette began scooping spoonfuls of the coffee flavored desert into her mouth. Quinn smiled at the sounds of delight that escaped the diva's lips. She let the movie play then wrapped her right arm around Rachel, her left holding the tub secure.

Rachel continued to devour the frozen treat as she hummed along to the opening song. "Aren't you going to eat any?" she asked when Quinn had yet to take a scoop.

She shook her head, "No, I bought it for you." Rachel pouted.

"I thought we were sulking together," she said as she took another spoonful and brought it up to Quinn's lips. "Here," she offered. Quinn couldn't refuse and opened her mouth.

"Mmmhh."

"Good, huh?" Quinn nodded, unable to speak as she was still savoring the delicious taste in her mouth. Rachel continued to scoop the ice cream, alternating between feeding herself and Quinn. Slowly she started to perk up. Even at times singing along with the movie. They finished their first movie, and started their next, 'Beauty and the Beast.'

"Quinn?"

"Yeah," Quinn answered, turning her attention away from the screen.

"I know what I want you to do," the blonde looked perplexed. "Remember you said I could have you do something you didn't want to do?" Quinn nodded. "I want you to run for Prom."

"Rach-"

"No," she interrupted. "Let me explain. A lot of bad things have happened to both of us lately, and I just… I just want something good to happen for once." She dropped her gaze to the half-eaten tub. "Besides you promised."

"Okay, but I don't have anyone to run with," Quinn argued.

"Since when has Quinn Fabray needed a man on her arm?" Rachel teased, a small smile forming on her lips. Quinn just frowned because the truth was that she needed a man on her arm far longer than she'd like to admit. "You don't need anybody Quinn. And you can win this all on your own." She paused, seeing that her words seemed to have no effect. "Is there someone you'd like to run with?"

"Not really run with, but…"

"There is someone you like?" Quinn nodded. "Anyone I know?"

"Yeah," Quinn replied weakly.

"Well whoever he is, I promise you, he doesn't know what he's missing." Quinn faked a smile as best she could. If only Rachel knew. The pair continued their movie marathon and at some point brought up the subject of Quinn's physical therapy. With the prospect of attending NYADA gone, Rachel would be joining Quinn for the remainder of her sessions.

Quinn was filled with a mixture of emotions. Joy for having her lucky gold star with her again. Hope that she might get right back on track and out her seat by Prom. And lastly guilt for knowing that it took Rachel's dreams for her to get this. She may have not been the reason behind Rachel choking, but she sure felt like it.

It was a few weeks later and she had made remarkable progress. She was holding onto the handrails, taking one careful step after another. She took deep breathes each time her feet hit the floor. Quinn had done this a couple of time before, but she couldn't help but think this would be the time she'd faceplate.

"Okay, Quinn. I want you to let go now." Quinn's eyes widened, and she gripped harder. Her knuckles began turning white. "Come on Quinn. Just a few more steps. You can do it," she pushed her on. "I'm right here, just in case you fall."

"That's not helping, Rach." She felt a tender hand on hers, helping her relax. Quinn loosened her grip and let her hands fall to her sides. She let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding in and took a tentative step forward. "I'm doing it." She took another step.

"See I told you." Rachel continued to watch, at the ready to jump in if need be. Quinn had four more steps until the end. The blonde took another step and another, but her legs started to wobble. The brunette jumped in front of her to try to stop her from falling, but instead found herself on the floor with Quinn on top of her.

"Oh My God! Rachel, are you okay?" she asked in panic as she pushed herself up to hover a few inches above the pint sized diva.

"Yeah, yeah," she panted. "You?"

"Fine, I…" her voice faltered as she took note of where her hand was. In the panic of losing her balance she tried desperately to get hold of something to hold onto. And somehow her hand found it's was onto Rachel's breast. She turned beet red and turned her face away from the brunette.

"Quinn what's wrong?" Rachel asked, still somewhat out of breath. Quinn tilted her head in the direction of her hand, not at all having thought to just letting go. "Oh," she exclaimed at the sight of Quinn cupping her boob. "That's okay, it feels good," she said without thinking. Quinn turned a deeper shade of red, and Rachel followed suit. "I mean… your hands are really soft." She clapped hand over her mouth to stop her word vomit. She breathed deeply into it as Quinn let go and rolled off her. "Well… we've sure made some progress today."

_Definitely,_ Quinn thought, _I skipped first base and went straight to second without even taking you out on a date._

Yeah this situation wasn't ideal, but who wouldn't enjoy the feel of Rachel's soft boobs in their hands? "We should show everyone," Rachel suggested, getting Quinn out of her dirty thoughts. She shook her head. "Why not?"

"I don't want to build up my hopes if I can't…"

"Dance at prom?" Rachel finished her for her. The blonde nodded. "Okay."

They continued on, but for the rest of the session Quinn kept her hands firm on the rails. As much as she wanted a repeat of the accident, she wouldn't take advantage of Rachel, nor did she think she could survive another incident like that.

The following week at school they began posting posters for Quinn's campaign. At this point Quinn was definitely wishing she hadn't given in to Rachel's request. The candidates for Prom King were less than desirable, well except for Brittany. But the taller blonde was her best friend's girlfriend, but then again Santana wasn't really acting like a best friend. Only momentarily did Quinn consider the possibility of proper payback.

She rolled over to an unoccupied wall in the hall. She unrolled one of the posters she had in her wheelchair and began trying to put it up. The bottom was fine, but she could quite reach the top to secure it in place. Quinn was about to give up when she saw a hand reach out to help her. "Quinn, why are you trying to do this on your own? You should have called or texted me."

"Rach, it's okay. I can handle it." Rachel huffed. "Really, Rach. Besides, I don't really care about Prom Queen anymore," Quinn confessed. "I don't care if I win."

"But I want you to win," Rachel whined as she grabbed another poster.

"But wouldn't it be better if Britt and Santana won?" Quinn asked, hoping to change the brunette's stubborn mind.

"As lovely as Brittany and Santana are together, we both know that they would never win." She stopped at an empty part of the hall. "Not with the blatant homophobia of this school."

"Okay, but say I do win?" Rachel stopped to listen now that she was on the verge winning. "And let's say Finn wins…" Rachel's joy of getting the upper hand disappeared at the thought. "I don't want to do something that might hurt you." This was her biggest argument against this. If this didn't do it, then nothing probably would.

"I… um. I'd be fine," she said, nodding her head unconvincingly. "I'd love to win with him myself, but well… that won't happen," the disappointment in her voice was clearly evident. "So if anyone would win, I'd like you to." Quinn gave in and they finished getting the rest of the posters up.

Time flew by and it was clear that the real race was between herself and Santana. The race for Prom King was less exhilarating. But then again Prom King was never the really the source of excitement. Finn was pretty much a shoo-in. And at that moment Quinn had never been more grateful that she'd still had difficulty standing up for extended periods of time.

She couldn't dance with him. Even she could dance, she couldn't dance with him. And so with her heart was beating so fast she was afraid she was going to die, Quinn waited and counted. "I won." The word barely escaped her lips. Why she agreed to count the votes, she didn't know. But winning with Finn, she now wished she hadn't.

"Well, congrats." Santana got up from her seat. "Just too bad you have to share the honor with the Pillsbury Dough Tard."

"I'm not," she replied almost instantly.

"Of course you are, we both counted. He won."

"Yeah, but we're right here," Quinn gestured to the ballots around them. "And I want to do the right thing." Santana gestured with her hands as she shook her head back and forth slowly, silently asking Quinn to elaborate. "I'm going to let Rachel win."

"What?" She stared, agape, at her friend making sure she had heard right. "You've gotta be kidding. I thought you liked her. Why the hell you throw her into the arms of that Man-Child?"

"She wants to win with him," Quinn said. "I want her to be happy," she finished, tears in her eyes. Santana rounded her and took hold of her wheelchair. "What are you doing?" she shrieked, panicked.

"Not letting you do this," she opened the door and shoved Quinn out. "Trust me, you'll thank me later," she said closing the door. Quinn pounded on it, but before long she gave up. She rolled back to the gym in defeat.

Santana would have passed along the proper results, and so Quinn could do nothing as the nominees gathered on stage. She searched the crowd for Rachel. The brunette was just radiant as beam a gorgeous smile as their eyes met. She returned it as best she could as Figgins began to announced the winners.

"And McKinley High's 2012 Prom King is… Finn Hudson!" The quarterback approached center stage as received his applause. Kurt came up from behind him and placed the crown on his head. Even though she couldn't see his face, Quinn knew he had that stupid looking grin on his face.

"And the moment you've all been waiting for McKinley's 2012 Prom Queen is… Quinn Fabray!" The blonde rolled over beside Finn to accept her crown. But for someone who just won Prom Queen she looked as though she was just told she'd never walk again. She gave a small speech giving her thanks and the two of them got off the stage onto the dance floor.

Finn took her hands, and Brittany and Santana began to sing. He swayed back and forth uneasily, as his eyes took in the crowd around them. Some looked to be amused by the situation. And a few, and only a few could be seen snickering.

"This is ridiculous," he breathed out. Quinn was about to agree with him, but then he continued speaking. "Get up," he ordered. His tone was still soft, but far harsher than before.

"What?"

"I know Rach has been going with you to your sessions. I know you can walk," he spat.

"Finn, I can barely-"

"Bullshit!" Up until this point he had yet to get anyone's attention. But everyone heard that comment. Even the people who took joy in their predicament were now looking on with rapt attention. Rachel got out from the crowd and got in between Quinn and her boyfriend.

"Finn what's going on?" he missed the accusatory tone in her voice.

"She refuses to get up!" he screamed, pointing at Quinn. "She's being selfish like always!"

"Finn stop," she pleaded as she pushed him away from the blonde.

"You're taking her side? She's playing you Rach! Just like she's played the rest of the school!" Rachel backed away from him and took grip of Quinn's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She placed herself directly between the two of them to protect Quinn, for fear of a violent temper tantrum from her boyfriend. Over Finn shoulder Rachel could see Puck, Sam and the guys approaching them.

Finn turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Dude you should chill out." Finn looked stunned to have everyone turned against him. He took one last look at his girlfriend and stalked out of the room. With him gone the rest of the boys rejoined the crowd leaving Quinn and Rachel in the middle of the dance floor alone.

"Rachel I'm sorry about this." She let go of Rachel's hand and turned to leave only to be stopped almost immediately. Rachel turned her around and offered her hand. "What are you doing?"

"Asking you to dance." Her eyes swelled with unshed tears. Quinn bit onto her lower lip, extend her arm slightly but could quite find the strength to go all the way. "Please, Quinn," she pleaded. With one deep breath she took the leap and placed her hand in Rachel's.

Slowly let one foot drop on the ground as Rachel helped to guide her. "Okay good, now the other." She placed it down, and with uneasy breathes began to straighten her body out. Rachel placed her free hand on Quinn's lower back for support, easing her into a standing position. The gasps and looks from around the room were ignored.

She stood for a good minute until Rachel instructed her to her arms around her shoulders. Quinn complied as Rachel snuck her arms around Quinn's waist. It was what she thought would be the safest way for them to dance. Rachel turned to Santana and Brittany and signaled for them to start again.

Slightly in shock, it took Santana a minute to let the scene before her sink in. She was snapped out of it by a tap on the shoulder from her girlfriend. She went back to her microphone, sending a smirk to Quinn. They began to sing, with Rachel and Quinn swaying to the beat.

Quinn's head sank into Rachel's shoulder, and she let out a sob for how perfect this was. She felt Rachel's nimble hands soothing her back. "It's okay, Quinn," she whispered into her ear. "Don't worry about anything. Just focus on me." Quinn held her tighter and lifted her head up.

"Thank you."

Rachel leaned in placing a kiss on Quinn's cheek. "You deserve this, Quinn. And so much more."

AN: My Faberry Heart is in a lot of pain after writing this chapter. And since my Faberry Heart takes up about 90% of my heart, I'm in a lot of pain. And I honestly was going to make an angstier ending for this chapter, but I just couldn't. Be glad about that or whatever.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay so this chapter doesn't really follow last night's episode. Mostly cause I just watched the first of the two episodes last night this morning, and cause I started writing this chapter before the episode aired. I haven't watched "Nationals" yet so expect another chapter later in the week. But aside from that enjoy.

It had been several weeks since Prom, and since then, Rachel and Finn had fallen into a pattern. In the mornings Finn would drive up to Rachel's house. He would then wait outside until she came out. He'd open the door, inviting her in, and she'd ignore him. The brunette would get into her own car and drive off to school, which in turn would cause the tall boy to end up wasting a ton of gas.

Finn would then be forced to follow after her. Not only did he need to get her to forgive him, but well he _did_ have to get to school. It was there that she'd have more space from him. With AP classes, Rachel shared almost no classes with her boyfriend. The main issue would prove to be Glee, but with Nationals around the corner Finn could only speak a word or two before Mr. Schue would pull him away and get him to start practicing again.

He would huff in protest, saying that he ready. Everyone knew better, they entire school would know better. They had all seen his outburst, which had even caused a few students to protest that there should be a revote on Prom King. It didn't work, but it did help in turning Finn from the beloved quarterback to a complete social pariah.

Even the freshman girls who would swoon whenever they saw him now saw Jewfro as a more suitable option. Where they once envied Rachel for having Finn on her arm, they now felt bad for her. That combined with her act of taking Quinn's hand after she was verbally assaulted by her douche of a boyfriend, well… sure the school was full of jerks, but even they were touched by what the brunette had done. They weren't heartless, at least not all the time.

Some of boys in the school even started to flirt with Rachel. A few were actually interested, but most just wanted to piss Finn off. But the Glee Club couldn't let that happen. They didn't approve of Finn's actions, but they'd need him to control himself at least until they brought that trophy home.

As such they all, with the exception of Rachel and Quinn, did their part to keep him focused. Though some of them were actually leaning towards the idea of just kicking him off the team. All of them who had been there the previous year still blamed him for their loss, except for Rachel. But she mostly blamed herself for being careless. So in short, Finn was hated by just about… well everyone.

Presently that hated boy was following his girlfriend towards the choir room. Rachel had fully expected this; it had all become routine. She even knew what he was going to say before he did. "How long are you going to keep this up, Rach?" Right on cue. "You're taking this way too seriously." She fought the urge to roll her eyes for the umpteenth time. "I'm sorry, okay." Hm, well that was new. But it didn't help things.

"I don't think I'm the one you should be apologizing to," she said as she suddenly spun on heel, nearly having Finn run straight into her."

"I already did," he practically spat out. "She won't accept it."

"Well I'd be surprised if she did." She turned back around to continue on her way, but now that she'd spoken she couldn't just end it with that. "Do you not understand how important a girl's senior prom is?" She stared him down as best she could with her height disadvantage. "No?" she continued before he could answer. "It's very special night, Finn. It's one of those nights that a girl dreams of her entire life. And how you acted was just appalling."

"Oh come on, Rach. What she was doing was just at bad." This boy must be insane, Rachel thought. At a loss for words she just scoffed in disbelief. "Can't you see that she was just using that chair to get in between up again? Just like she's been doing for the past three years." Rachel's jaw dropped. He couldn't be serious. But he was. "You remember how she spoke up against us getting married?" The tall boy was going to continue speaking, but was cut off by a firm slap to the face. "What the-" Another slap.

"How can you even bring that up?" she asked in a calm, but angry tone, poking Finn in the chest to emphasize each word. He backed up with each poke, as though it were a stab instead. There was a fire in Rachel's brown eyes that made the giant boy look like the tiny child that he was known for acting like. "In case you've forgotten. Quinn decided to support me, to support _us_. And that she only got into that wheelchair while trying to attend _our_ wedding." A crowd had formed around them now, despite Rachel not having raised her voice.

"And because you obviously haven't noticed, Quinn is still having difficulty using her legs." Rachel was fully aware of the onlookers, but she was too riled up to care. "And because you weren't there I'll also inform you that Quinn was only able to have one dance at Prom. She wanted to be able to dance at prom so badly, Finn. And I'm pretty sure that there was someone in particular that she wanted to dance with, but instead she danced with me. So I hope you're happy." She felt tears pooling in her eyes, but they weren't sad tears. The brunette wasn't sure what to call them.

"Not only did you ruin Quinn's prom, but mine too." She brought her hands together and slipped a ring off her finger. "You can have this back." She took his hand and placed the small gold band in it. He looked down at it, incredulously. Finn could barely register that Rachel was walking away.

"You're picking her over me?" Rachel cast him a glance over her shoulder.

"Yes."

As she walks away, a weight feels like it's been lifted off her shoulders. The heavy heart she expected to feel from breaking up with Finn again wasn't present. Rachel felt at ease because Finn was now officially part of her past. She needed it to stay that way. Instead of resuming her route to the choir room, Rachel went out onto the field to get some fresh air. She went up to the bleachers, taking a seat in one of the top few rows.

The Cheerios weren't practicing today. As much was expected with Sue assisting them in winning Nationals. A pang of guilt hit Rachel at the thought of abandoning her team, but she reassured herself that they would understand. Okay, well they probably wouldn't, and then they'd get mad at her. They surely would get mad at her for pushing them so hard and then skipping rehearsals herself. But it wasn't like she wasn't practicing. She opened her mouth and heavenly lyrics escaped her lips.

"When I look into your eyes," she sang as she closed her own. "It's like watching the night skies," she looked up, pretending that it was indeed later in the day. "Or a beautiful sunrise. Well there's so much they hold.

"And just like them old stars," she continued singing, lost in her own world. Quinn had come to the field was ascending the bleachers unbeknownst to Rachel. "I see that you've come so far, to be right where you are. How old is your soul?" The blonde stared lovingly at Rachel. She stayed a good distance away so as not to disrupt the brunette. "Well I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough. I'm givin' you all my love. I'm still looking up.

"And when you're needing your space," Quinn took tentative steps towards Rachel, "to do some navigating. I'll be here patiently waiting, to see what you find. Cause even the stars, they burn." Rachel was standing up now, her back turned to Quinn. "Some even fall to the Earth. We've got a lot to learn, God knows we're worth it." She stopped singing and spun around when she finally heard Quinn's footsteps.

"That was beautiful, Rachel."

"I broke up with Finn." Shock crossed Quinn's face, and her still fragile legs nearly gave out. The blonde took a breath to steady herself and took a seat, with Rachel following. "He was saying awful things about you," she explained. Quinn scooted closer to Rachel and took her hold of her hand, interlacing their fingers. "He thought that you were just staying in that chair to get us to break up. But I know that wasn't the case and I just…" Quinn gave her hand a squeeze before letting go and engulfing her in a hug.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but also so proud of you."

"So, you are against us…" Rachel said slowly as she pulled away.

"Yes," she nodded. "But, only because I still think that you're way too young to make a decision like marriage."

"But you were still going to come to our wedding?" A nod. "Thank you." She brought her hand back to Quinn's. "For everything." The brunette got up, bring Quinn up with her. "Do you think I can stay over at your place later? Finn probably won't look for me there."

"Sure let me just text my mom to tell her that she doesn't need to pick me up."

They still had time to get back to practice, but Quinn informed Rachel that Finn was busy sulking in the corner, and that the rest of the team was tired of his childish antics. The pair decided that it'd be best if they avoided that all together and made their way to Rachel's car.

Much to Quinn's surprise, Rachel already knew the way to her house. But of course she didn't consider that the diva had already memorized where all of the teams homes were in the event of an emergency.

The brunette drove slowly. The blonde beside her didn't have any uneasiness being riding in a car back when she was still in her wheelchair, but now that she had regained use of her legs she had become fidgety whenever she was in a vehicle.

Fear of once again losing the use of her lower limbs, Rachel guessed. Cautiously she let one hand let go of the steering wheel and used it to steady Quinn's own hand. Quinn's head snapped towards her at the contact. "You okay?"

"I'm fine Rach. Thanks for asking."

"You sure?" Rachel pushed but she'd be careful about it.

"Yeah, just…" The brunette nodded and let it be. She brought her hand back to the steering wheel.

"Quinn?" The blonde turned to her again. "How did you know where I'd be earlier?"

"Oh, well." Her cheeks turned a shade of red. Which was quite ridiculous, Rachel thought. She was acting all embarrassed and had no reason to. "Back when I was on the Cheerios I remember that you'd always come out and watch practice whenever you had a particularly bad day." She bit her lip and turned away.

"Oh…" Now the blushing kind of made sense. "I didn't know you were that observant of me."

"Well it's not like I was paying attention to you all the time," she replied, defensively. "I mean it's hard not to notice that there's someone in the stands." And now she was rambling. "And I could tell it was you because you always wore those sweaters, and skirts and knee highs." And Rachel could help but think that Quinn looked really cute. "And of course I only knew how you dressed because I made fun of you all the time. But I didn't mean of that, you know." She finally ended her word vomit and spent the rest of the ride sitting on her hands.

They got to Quinn's house, somewhere that Rachel had only been to a few times. She was still in awe of the grandeur of their house. It was large enough to signify wealth, although Quinn's family wasn't exactly rich. Even when her father had been in the picture, they could only be considered as well off. They had money to spare but not enough to be frivolous with their spending.

Rachel would like to live in a place like this one day. It showed exquisite taste, but still had a homey feel to it. But there was something weird about the homey feel. Maybe it was that she hadn't seen a glimpse of Quinn's mother since she entered the house. She asked blonde where she would be. Quinn assumed that she'd probably be out since she didn't have to pick her up.

The pint sized dive suddenly felt bad, but the taller girl didn't let her dwell on it. She led them up to her room and had Rachel sit down on her bed. The blonde wanted to take a bath and told Rachel to make herself comfortable. Taking the invitation to do so, Rachel decided to lie down. Quinn's bed was soft, and she felt really tired. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Sometime later, Rachel wasn't sure how long; she woke with arms around her middle and a body nuzzling up behind her. "Hey, baby. Glad you're awake." Those words sent chills down her spine. The voice belonged to Quinn, of that she was sure. But something was off. Besides the fact that Quinn was cuddling with her, her voice sounded… seductive.

Those strong arms released their grip on Rachel as Quinn got up. The brunette whimpered at the loss of warmth. "Come on, Rach. As much as I love sleeping with you, we have to get to school. We got a big day ahead of us." The brunette only a caught some of what Quinn said. She was too busy focusing on the 'sleeping with you' part.

"Quinn, we've never slept together," she said, panicked.

"Well, no," Quinn laughed. "We've never actually 'slept' together; we agreed that we'd wait until we were twenty five before we had sex." Quinn sat back down, concerned that Rachel was acting weird. "But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy sharing a bed with you." Rachel looked confused, Quinn looked hurt. "Is there something wrong? Am I being too pushy? I was only joking these past few weeks about us having sex. I know how important your first time is for you, and I do want to make is special for you." Again Rachel couldn't focus on all of that.

"I'm a virgin?" Quinn was taken aback. She scooted away from the brunette her arms crossing over her stomach. Rachel had no idea why Quinn was acting like this, but at the same time she just wanted to hug her and tell her that everything would be okay.

"Yes, why wouldn't you be?" There was venom in her words, but it was different from the poison Quinn's words used to hold. As opposed to when the blonde used to bully Rachel, the blonde's words were fueled with hurt instead of anger. "You haven't been cheating on me, have you?"

"Cheating? How could I cheat on you?"

"That's what I'm asking," Quinn cried. "Last night I fall asleep with the girl I love in my arms, but when I wake up she acts like we haven't been dating for the past two years." Two years? Okay, something was really up. Rachel wanted to get to the bottom of it, but she didn't have the heart to do so. Her arms wrapped around Quinn, and she press her front up against the blonde's back.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not myself today." She totally wasn't herself today. Rachel was a lot of things, but Quinn Fabray's girlfriend was not one of them. "Can we just go back to bed?"

"Rachel we can't," Quinn whined. The brunette snuggled into her, humming contently. "Rachel, come on." Rachel had none of that and forced the two of them down onto the bed. "Okay, fine. But we still need to get your stuff ready for NYADA." Rachel stilled.

"NYADA?" Quinn rolled around, with an amused look on her face.

"Yeah, NYADA. We still need to pack your things. You can't just go to New York with the clothes on your back." This was all so surreal and perfect at the same time. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"I'm just really happy." Rachel wanted to stay in this moment forever, but she didn't have the strength to keep her eyes open. Slowly brown orbs were cut off from hazel ones, and Rachel was back asleep.

When she woke again, Rachel found Quinn sitting at the edge of the bed, a notebook in her lap. The blonde was doodling, or doing homework or something. Rachel shifted which alerted Quinn that she was up. "Hey there Sleeping Beauty."

"Quinn, we're not girlfriends are we?" Hazel eyes widen comically. "We," Rachel motioned between the two of them, "We've not dating are we?"

The blonde sputtered out incoherently. There was a part of her that was just stunned to hear such a question from Rachel. Another part that desperately wanted to say that they were girlfriends, just to see where that would lead. But in the end she just let out a "No, we're not." Rachel looked somewhat upset with her answer, but before she could ask why, the diva was already in full rant mode.

She explained her dream, and how they were apparently together. Rachel told Quinn about how at first, much to Quinn's dismay, that she was horrified of what was going on. But went on to say that somehow everything felt… perfect. And not only because she got into NYADA, but because of something more that she couldn't quite explain.

"But something like that could never happen," she finished.

"No, I guess not. But on the bright side, when you were sleeping I made a few calls. Some of my parents friends," she explained. "They've got some connections and some of them like my mom more than my dad so they still speak to me. And well…" she paused, unsure is she should continue. But the look on Rachel's face told her that the brunette would not let this subject drop. "This isn't exactly good news," she admitted, not trying to build the diva's hopes up too high. "But I was able to talk to Carmen Tibideaux and I think, _I think_," she emphasized. "I might have been able to convince her to come watch you at Nationals." Rachel's chocolate brown eyes lit up with stars.

"Really?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure." Rachel seemed to ignore her doubts as the tiny brunette leapt from her spot, tackling Quinn to the bed, and hugging her with all her strength.

"Thank you, Quinn."

AN: I can't help but ask, but does anyone else feel that somehow Lea is consistently able to outshine herself as the series goes on. Every time I feel like I've heard the best Rachel Berry solo, she comes out with another that just makes me cry. And also how can "I Won't Give Up" be sung to or by anyone but Quinn? It's perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So I promised another update later in the week and here it is. But damn competition episodes are hard to rewrite. There is nowhere near enough plot to work with. But I like this chapter, I really do.

They were here. Here in Chicago. Here in Chicago for Nationals. And Mercedes was sick. One of their original members, one of their key members, was sick. And who would be her replacement on the Troubletones? Quinn thought that the only member that could properly replace her would be Rachel, but the brunette had enough on her plate. She already had two songs to prepare for, and there was still no confirmation that Carmen Tibideaux was coming. The blonde was already starting to regret telling the singer about the calls she made.

What if she didn't come? Would Rachel be mad at her for building up her hopes? It probably would have been a better idea to just keep it a secret and surprise the tiny diva when Carmen did show up. But what if the surprise shocked Rachel so much that she choked again on stage? Quinn groaned internally. There were far too many possibilities and too many of them had disastrous outcomes. Not that it really mattered now anyway; everything was out of her control.

She couldn't even try to control who would take part in the Troubletones number, who would end up being… "What?" Quinn gasped. "I can't dance that number."

"Yes, you can Quinn. I believe in you." The blonde wouldn't have it, and Rachel pouted. God damn those lips. Being this cute should be outlawed. It totally wasn't fair, but Quinn stayed persistent.

"But Rach, my legs are still a bit wobbly," she whined, sticking right leg out. "Here, feel." Okay this was a really stupid thing to do. Having Rachel touch her, still sensitive, legs while standing one on foot would certainly send her careening into the floor.

And it didn't help that Finn was snarling at her from his seat. They had practiced with him too much to just give his role to someone else, and he agreed to stay civil for the rest of the competition.

But anyway Rachel didn't reach out, which part of Quinn was very grateful for. The diva had her arms crossed over her chest. Quinn let her foot drop, completely ready for a lecture. "Quinn you promised that you'd dance at Nationals." If the blonde didn't know better she's think that Rachel was trying to make her feel guilty, but she sounded hurt more than anything.

"But I will," she replied almost instantly, not wanting anything but a smile (or her own lips and possibly other things that was her own) on Rachel's lips. "But I'll just dance in the background," she finished meekly." She didn't have to look at her to know that Rachel wasn't pleased, but she did anyway. The brunette was pouting again, and looked to have tears in her eyes. Fake tears, Quinn thought, but what if they weren't? "Okay," she resigned, and instantly brown eyes dried up. God Damnit, Rachel Barbra Berry would be the death of her.

They continued to practice and Quinn's legs did prove to be a bit unstable. But if you could get into the blonde's mind you'd completely understand why she struggled to keep her footing. All she could do was take deep, even breathes. She'd be able to get through this; she had too. For Rachel.

She was stumbling, and took a moment to regain her composure. Hazel eyes drifted to the girl of her desires. She was practicing her solo. Quinn smiled fondly, and felt an elbow jab her side. She turned to find Santana with a knowing smirk on her lips. She scoffed and went back to dancing.

She hadn't thanked the Latina yet for rewriting all those votes, not that she had any intention of doing so. There was no way that Santana could have foretold that having her and Finn win Prom King and Queen would result not only in letting Quinn have a dance with Rachel, at Prom, with everyone watching, but also in Finn and Rachel breaking up.

Who could have guessed something like that? Everyone was certain that the so-called Finchel, as Figgins referred to them, were done with their on-again, off-again relationship. It appeared that they were all wrong. Not that they cared. If Finchel drama was done with, so be it.

Santana was more than happy with the turn of events, and even took full credit (at least in front of Quinn) for the breakup. But the point was that if Quinn had just not even considered letting Rachel win and let things go, nothing would have changed. Well, except that now Quinn was constantly harassed about owing Santana one. She didn't, of course, but still.

They continued practice and by the end of the day were happily pleased with what they had. They were far more prepared than the previous year, and some still thought that the only reason that they lost was because of the "kiss that missed" which they all blamed Finn for. And they all agreed, save for the chaperones and Rachel, that if he did anything like that again that he could find his own ride back to Lima.

The team went off to their rooms, which were smaller than the ones last year. It made sense though as they had more than doubled in size with the addition of the Troubletones. Speaking of which, most of those girls had requested their own room and somehow were granted it, probably Sugar's wealth. She did pay for their trip. But why did the rest of the girls have such a cramp room?

It's then that Quinn remembers Santana whispering things into Sugar's ear several weeks ago. She hadn't made much of it then, but now the pieces were falling into place. And take into consideration that with the size of their room, they were forced to share beds, well that wasn't suspicious at all.

And Brittany.

Brittany had made the sleeping arrangements. So obviously she was sleeping with Santana (which is what Quinn assumed Santana had talked to Sugar about), and hopefully just sleeping. And she also had Rachel share a bed with Quinn. Quinn wouldn't have made anything out of this if it wasn't for the time Santana had mentioned something about her crush on Rachel around the taller blonde. Brittany had responded by saying, "I've always known, San. They have way better eye sex than we do." Quinn had been mortified.

And now she was crawling into bed with Rachel. The blonde wasn't sure how she should lie. The first night she tried to face away from the brunette, but in the morning she found tan arms around her middle. They were spooning, and despite the brunette being smaller, Quinn thought that she made a perfect big spoon. Rachel's breasts were pressing against her back, and she could feel firm, erect nipples. It took Quinn a second to comprehend that Rachel wasn't wearing a bra. She pooled her panties.

The following night she faced Rachel's beautiful face. That position didn't prove to be any better. Rachel, being a cuddler, still got her arms around Quinn. But instead of resting her head in Quinn's golden locks as she did the previous night, she had found comfort in Quinn's breasts. Yeah, that didn't prove to be any better.

But this night, neither of them could sleep. They just stared into each other's eyes. "Nervous?"

"Yeah."

"Don't be. With you on our team, we'll win for sure."

"I know, that's not what I'm worried about," she says admittedly.

"She'll come," Quinn replies, even though she has her own doubts.

"Thanks, again. Even if she doesn't come. Just…" Quinn's expecting it, but still catch off guard as Rachel latches their bodies together. She can't count the number of hugs that they've shared recently. Enough to get used to, she'd suspect, but she doesn't. Each embrace is new, and warm, and perfect. Quinn melts into her, humming contently about how well their bodies fit together.

It's like they were meant for each.

Soul Mates.

But even if they were, Quinn's assured that their story would one of tragic lovers. She nuzzles into Rachel's shoulder, deeply inhaling the scent of her strawberry shampoo. The brunette gets up, dragging Quinn along. They decide to wake up the rest of the main team, only to find that none of them can sleep either.

They sneak off to the boy's room and there they gather in a circle to discuss things. Things that they'll miss. Things that they hope they can still do. Ways to keep in touch. Plans for reunions. They start going around the circle to say what they appreciate the most about the group.

For Sam, it's have a family away from his own, especially one that stopped him from being a stripper. Joe is obviously disturbed by that fact. Artie enjoys having people who don't, metaphorically, look down at him because he's in a wheelchair. Brittany thanks anyone who's ever cat-sat for Lord Tubbington, but also reminds them to keep cigarettes away from him. Santana says something about how they accepted herself and Brittany before nudging Quinn in the ribs. The blonde grunts, glaring at the Latina, before turning back to the team.

"You guys… Well, you guys are my family. Kinda the only one I have," she drops her gaze at the truth of that statement. "But," she continues. "But there's someone in particular that I'd like to thank." She grips onto the hand of the girl sitting beside her. "Rachel." The blonde turns slightly to see if either Santana or Brittany looked offended, but neither do. They soft smiles on their face, and Quinn wondered why she expected anything less.

"You always believed in me Rachel," she says, giving the tan hand a squeeze. "And you've done so much for me, even when I didn't deserve it." Rachel shakes her head to argue, but with her free hand Quinn's stops any protest by cupping her cheek. The brunette freezes at the intimate touch, and the blonde lets her hand drop. "I can never repay you for all you've done. All I can do is say that you are the best friend that I've ever made. And that…" she struggles with her words. "And I love you."

Quinn sinks into Rachel's shoulder, tears spilling from her eyes. The singer scoots closer and wraps her arms around her. Her hands begin rubbing soothing circles on her back as she gently rests her head on Quinn's.

The blonde is unsure of what the rest of the team thinks of all this; whether they see her words as being platonic or otherwise. She's unsure of anything, but right now she doesn't care because right now the only thing she's aware of is Rachel holding her close. The pint sized diva isn't saying anything. But it doesn't matter. If only for the moment the two of them are together.

They all go back to bed, with Quinn desperately hugging onto Rachel, as though the brunette would disappear in the night if she didn't hold onto her. They fell asleep like that.

The following morning the two girls were inseparable. Always clutching onto each other's hands, until they got backstage and started to get ready. She searched around frantically for the brunette until she finally just asked, "Where's Rachel?"

"Outside, I think."

"Yeah, she's on lookout for Carmen."

With haste, the blonde went out. There were tons of people shuffling in and out. It would be hard to find anyone at all, and with Rachel's short, but adorable, stature, it would be even more difficult. But as luck would have it, Quinn could see Jesse St. James through the horde of people. He'd be looking for Rachel too, she reasoned. She navigated through the human maze until Jesse and whoever he was speaking with was within earshot.

"I heard you got engaged." He already found her. She saw Rachel nod. Quinn decided to stay back and see how this would play out. She could already imagine Rachel falling back into Jesse's arms. It hurt to think like that, but Jesse had potential and proved to be Rachel's equal. "But then you called it off." This time Rachel verbalized her answer.

"Yes, I did."

"I must say, I'm surprised."

"Why is that? Did you think that Finn and I could make it?"

"No, absolutely not," he snickered. "I'm just surprised that I had nothing to do with it," he replied cockily, but there was something else in his voice. Quinn decided that now was a proper time to step in. He instantly caught sight and greeted her, "Quinn, you look as lovely as ever. And although I was against you abruptly cutting your hair, the look suits you quite well."

"Thank you. It's nice to see you too. What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing, just catching up with an old friend. But I should be off, and I'm certain you too should as well." He went off, casting one last glance at Rachel as he left. Quinn focused on Rachel's reaction and instead of finding a look of longing on her face, she saw something she couldn't quite categorize. Maybe she didn't have any feeling left for Jesse.

They went back inside where Mercedes soon rejoined the team. Relief washed over Quinn at the thought of getting out of the Troubletones number, but neither Mercedes nor Rachel would let her do anything otherwise.

The Troubletones got on stage. The first performance. Her legs were unsteady, but she focused on what, or too be more specific, who, she was doing this all for. Through sheer instinct, her body followed through with the steps. Backstage, she could see Rachel smiling at her, filling her with new found confidence. They finished the number with Quinn feeling far better than when they started.

She got in position to sing backing vocals for Rachel, and glanced over to her to silently say thank you. The brunette couldn't see her though; she was too busy checking through the curtain. Quinn already knew what she was looking at. She looked up at the still empty seat. Carmen Tibideaux didn't come.

Quinn failed her gold star. Her eyes drifted back to Rachel. She looked halfway between distraught and destroyed. Quinn fought the urge to leap from her stop to hug the tiny diva. She knew that such unprofessionalism would cost them Nationals. Rachel took the stage after a second of recompose. The music played and she began to sing.

A tear fell from Quinn's eye. Both for how beautiful Rachel was right now, and because of the heartbreak she was feeling. But she kept calm through it all. If she couldn't get Rachel into NYADA, the least she could do would be to win her that trophy. It wouldn't be as good but… Wait she was there. She was taking her seat. Quinn could tell that Rachel noticed as well, but the brunette continued without flattering once.

The crowd rose to their feet. If this didn't convince Carmen, nothing would.

One last song. They had this. And Rachel had NYADA. It was upbeat. It had energy. It was fun. And because she didn't have to sing, Quinn could pay attention to the crowd. They loved it. And even Carmen stoic façade couldn't fool Quinn.

Nothing could bring her down. Not even the fact that Rachel and Finn were singing together again. Because she knew that this moment right now ensured them of everything they had worked so hard for.

It was perfect… almost.

They finished and the curtains closed. Almost instantly Rachel was on her again. They all had expected as much. She was shrieking things like, "She came," and "Thank you, Quinn," repeatedly. Tears of joy were streaming down her face, and Quinn could feel her own forming.

Rachel pulled back slightly, and Quinn whined at loss of warmth. But then Rachel did something that Quinn didn't expect. She planted a soft but long kiss on her cheek. They returned to hugging as Quinn's face turned bright red. Turned towards her team, they could all see. And she knew. She knew that they knew. And she knew that Rachel didn't.

AN: Okay so I didn't go as far as announcing who won, but it's a given that they won. And while I was going to have Finn kicked off the team in this fic, I really and I mean really loved their performance of "Paradise By the Dashboard Light" and I feel that song very well represents Finchel.

You know with Rachel singing, "Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life? Will you take me away? Will you make me your wife?" and then Finn singing "Let me sleep on it" I mean that kinda shows the back and forth in their relationship.

And speaking of analyzing songs, may I just say that having Rachel, Quinn and Santana sing in "Tongue Tied" has made me think of the lyrics then made me think of them and… Well with lyrics like "Take me to your best friend's house. Marmalade, we're making out" and "My best friend's house tonight. Let's bump the beats 'til beddy-bye"

And the fact that Santana is Quinn's best friend and so my thoughts go to Rachel and Quinn having a sleepover at Santana's place and… in the words of Sue Sylvester "Ladies, I am aroused."

And that was a bit of a rant, sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Damn. Season Finale and I'm actually somewhat pleased (at least in terms of Faberry). Finchel is broken up, Quinn is still single, Quinn bought train tickets to ensure that she and Rachel stay in touch, Rachel got into NYADA, Rachel's in New York, Finn's in the army where he'll be far far away from Rachel. I'm far from satisfied, but Glee has reeled me in for Season 4. (God Damnit!) Also the first bit is take directly from the episode. (Love that part)

"What's this?" Rachel asks, taking the envelope from Quinn.

"A Metro pass from New York to New Haven," Quinn explains, as Rachel opens it. "I got one for me into New York." The brunette is looking at her now with a look Quinn isn't sure she's seen before. "You know, everyone keeps talking about staying in touch, and I want to make sure we do." It isn't sufficient; she wants to say more.

"Thank you." The tiny diva pulls her into a hug. "Thank you, so much." As always they fit so perfectly together. But also as always they have to pull apart, and Quinn makes her way to leave. Rachel stops her by lightly grasping onto her arm, "Wait." The blonde turns around immediately. "I have something for you too. Can you follow me to my locker?" Quinn complies and the exit the restroom together, arms interlocked.

Quinn's mind races as she considers what Rachel could have gotten for her. She knows quite well that the brunette takes her time when choosing a gift. It has to be perfect, although right now the only thing that she thinks would be a perfect gift would be having Rachel Berry as her girlfriend. But it would be ridiculous to think that Rachel's present would be herself, and even if it was they would have to go to her locker for that.

Absentmindedly Quinn lets her hand drop. She takes hold of Rachel's and lets their fingers interlace. The look Rachel gives her at the action is missed, and before she can be caught the brunette drops her attention to the floor. "Hey Quinn?" The blonde turns to her. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Who was it that you wanted to dance at Prom with?"

"Rach, it's not important."

"Yes it is. You never got to dance with him." She wants to just say that she did because the brunette is feeling guilty for 'stealing' Quinn one dance. But she doesn't want to tell her. Not yet. "Please, Quinn. We're friends and friends talk about things like this. Besides we're graduating soon."

Quinn huffs at Rachel's insistence, but they're at her locker now. "What was it you wanted to give me?" The pint sized diva is miffed at being denied an answer but proceeds to open her locker. She shuffles through her things and pulls out a tiny picture from inside her bag and hands it to Quinn.

"A senior portrait?" Quinn is caught off guard. A part of her just thinks, about time. But that's overridden by the fact that Rachel didn't forget about her. "Thanks."

"Yeah, I'm sorry it took so long especially after you gave me one so soon after we got them. It's not in my locker," she adds quickly. "I would… hang it, but I like to carry it around with me." The bell rings, signaling them to get to class. Quinn says her goodbyes and heads towards her next period, telling Rachel they can finish this discussion later.

When she's out of sight she hugs the tiny portrait close to her heart. Her own little piece of Rachel Berry. It isn't much, but until her plan bears fruit it's the best she's got. She reasons that it would be inappropriate to smother the singer right now. Not with her recent breakup.

With her luck she might send the two back into each other's arms. It's a complete possibility that Rachel would think that Quinn had in fact plotted to break them up. Not true; Quinn had been fully supportive. Of Rachel that is. She'd stick by the tiny diva until the end of time.

She'd just have to keep up with this 'friends' thing until Rachel finally falls in love with her, and pray to God that the brunette doesn't find someone better in New York. There was nothing solid about her plan. But she was confident that it would work out in the end. They visit each other once or twice a month, more if possible. They'd hang out and Quinn would be able to try out those vegan dishes that she learned to cook. By the time Glee started she was feeling quite pleased how everything had turned out.

Towards the end of their meeting the juniors and sophomores preform their goodbyes to the seniors. Rachel and Quinn share fleeting glances during their song, which neither of them catches. She's a bit teary eyed, and once Mr. Schue dismisses them she's the first to get up. But Santana gets a grip on her arm and holds her back, saying, "We need to talk."

"Okay, what about?"

"Just wait one sec." Quinn turns to where the Latina is looking to Mr. Schue and Finn leaving. Rachel is already gone, and the blonde has a funny feeling that she knows what's going on. "Can you just get it over with? We know, we _all_ know." Everyone in the room dumbly nods. "Just say something."

"Santana, back off," she warns.

"She's right, though," Sam interjects, standing up besides Santana. "I always thought there was something weird going on when we were together, but…" he scoffs at his own obliviousness.

"Sam you can't possibly be agreeing with this."

"Yes he can," Mercedes adds. "And I am too. He knows what it's like to fight for someone." She looks towards him, gives him a smile then continues. "It isn't easy, and Rachel won't make it any easier just like I didn't." She walks over to Sam and links arms. "But it'll be worth it. Trust me, Quinn. No one deserves Rachel's love more than you."

"Are you all insane?" she shrieks. They have to be, but they all look so serious and caring at the same time. The last time she remembers everyone looking at her like this was right after the crash. Her eyes scour the room, trying to find one person who might not be fully invested in this mess. They eventually find their target. "Tina! You've been supportive of Finn and Rachel from the beginning. You can't be going along with all this!"

"I did," the Asian girl admits. "But," Quinn groans because that's the last word she wants to hear Tina say. "But with everything that's happened lately, I don't think I can anymore. They were cute and sweet," she explained. "And no matter how much they fought, they always got back together and I thought that if they could make it then anyone could. I needed something to make me think that after Mike moved away for college that we'd still be together."

"You can't be serious. You can't be serious." Quinn repeats. This has to be some sort of bad dream, she concludes. It's her mind having an overload of Rachel Berry. She's pacing around frantically, shaking her head, hoping that sooner or later she's wake up when she feel hands on her shoulders.

"Quinn, I know this is a bit overwhelming," Kurt says. "And while I don't approve of Santana's method," he admits, earning himself a glare that goes unnoticed. "I do think you should come clean to Rachel. The worst that could happen is that she doesn't return your feelings," Quinn scoffs. "But what if she does?"

She tries to ignore him, to ignore all of them. "Look, Quinn. I should be supportive of this; Finn's my brother and I love him as such. But he what he tries, he'll never be the person Rachel needs him to be. But you can… Maybe you already are." He lets go of her now that she's settled down and returns to the group. Then he says one last thing. "And I apologize for what I said before the accident. You understand what it's like to be gay more than I thought at the time."

"See, Q? Everyone agrees. So get out there and get your girl," she orders.

"You think it's that easy!" she screams at them. "You think I don't want to!" They're probably pushed her a bit too far because she doesn't look scary; she looks downright terrifying. "I'm happy that some of you guys have found that special someone," her voice is a bit subdued now. "I really am." She takes a few deep breathes. "But don't even try to make me do this."

"Q, we're just trying to make you happy," Brittany chirps in. She's the one member that Quinn can't get mad at. Sweet, innocent Brittany. It calms her down somewhat to hear the taller blonde speak. "If tell her, I'm sure she'll say the same thing back. Just like with me and San."

"It's not that simple Britt. You loved Artie when you were with him, right?"

"Of course I did."

"But you loved Santana too?"

"I loved both of them."

"Exactly. Santana knew you loved her, but with Rachel…" she lets out a sigh. "I don't know with her. And if I had some sort of confirmation that she might love me back than I'd go for it. But I don't," she reaches into her bag for Rachel's portrait, "All I have is this. You guys have seen what the past few years of my life has been like. Rachel's the one bright spot, the one perfect thing I have in life. And I'm not going to risk losing her because I like her more than a friend."

She left without another word from either herself of anyone else in the room. With their impending graduation, her heart has already felt heavy. But with all those words now said out loud, the reality of it all starts to crash down on her. She still had no idea if Rachel was even in to girls. And with Rachel attending NYADA, there would be an abundance of people who shared her talents and interests. It'd be another Jesse; someone worth Rachel's attention. If that would happen, then Quinn would end up falling into the same pattern. But as long as Rachel's happy, right?

She drove home and quickly went up to her room where she recited her valedictorian speech in the mirror. She had focused on the idea of saying goodbye and how true friends never really say goodbye. It was her thank you for the family that she'd made with Glee; the same one that was encouraging her to come out to Rachel.

Quinn goes back to her bag to retrieve Rachel's portrait. She gives it one last look and a kiss before turning it around and placing it face down on her nightstand. Thoughts of the brunette are just too much right now. She's about to lie down when the writing catches her eye.

_Dear Quinn,_

_I love you too._

It doesn't mean anything. It doesn't prove anything. She's just returning the words that Quinn had said the night before Nationals. The brunette hadn't fully interpreted her meaning back then so of course she meant these words in a platonic sense. The world wasn't kind enough to Quinn to let someone love her back.

The next few days fly by in a blur. Quinn recalls hugs, and tears. She remembers applause for her speech, and goodbyes. Quinn also vividly remembers that one Cheerio that seems to have an obsession with Rachel now. She had to give a death glare a couple of times before she decided to stop her fangirling.

Those words repeat in her head again and again. She's hasn't told anyone, and won't dare ask Rachel what she meant. But she has to know. She can't sleep at night, and soon Rachel will be leaving for New York. If she lets this chance slip her by, it may be the only one she gets.

Or it could be a catastrophe where she gets her heart broken. And with her feelings out there, her plan to get Rachel to fall in love with her will be out the window.

She picks up Rachel the day her train leaves. They share a hug and make promises that nothing will ever ruin their friendship. It's comforting in one way but nerve wreaking in another. They walk to the station where all their friends are already waiting. They give her goodbyes, and hugs, and well wishes. She gives Kurt a painfully long hug full of tears and makes him promise that next year he'll be right there next to her.

After they're all done, they clear the way for Quinn. Their way of saying, 'one last shot.' The train's leaving a few more minutes, and Quinn is clutching onto both of Rachel's hands. They're staring at each other, and not making a noise. Concerned chocolate meets fearful hazel. Rachel gulps and breaks the silence.

"I guess this is goodbye."

"I don't want to say goodbye." She squeezes Rachel's hands. "Ever." She lets go to engulf Rachel in one last hug, as though it's the last one she'll ever have. She presses Rachel close to her chest and buries her face in brunette hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. She pulls back and goes back to reclaim Rachel's small hands.

"Well what would prefer to say?" Rachel asks, teary eyed once more.

"I love you," she confesses.

"Well, I love you too, Quinn" the brunette chokes out.

"No, I mean 'I love you' love you. I'm head over heels, butterflies in my stomach, over the moon reaching out for the stars, reaching out for you, IN LOVE." Rachel hasn't freaked out yet, but then she's not really doing much of anything. "I want to be your girlfriend, and I want to marry you one day. I want to have your babies." A small blush appears on Rachel's cheeks, but she does nothing more. "I love you Rachel Berry," she says, hopefully. No response comes. "Please say something."

"Quinn, I…"

"You don't have to feel the same," she reassures her, as she feels her heart break into a hundred million pieces. "It's okay," she says, even though it's not. "But do you think you could just pretend that you do? Just this once? Let me feel what it's like to be loved by Rachel Berry?" she asks, shyly.

"Quinn, I don't think I can do that."

"Okay, I understand mmpphh-" She's cut off when Rachel's lips meet hers. Her eyes stay open so she can make sure this was really happening.

Quinn relaxes into the kiss. Rachel's hands roam her body. One lands on the small of her back, the other travels further down. The blonde's own take action, grabbing fistfuls of hair, pulling the brunette ever closer. She moans as the diva gives her ass a firm squeeze. The singer takes the opportunity to explore the taller girl's mouth, battling Quinn's tongue with her own.

They break when they hear Santana loudly clear her throat. Quinn's back to staring, but Rachel decides to speak, "I couldn't lie because it's already true."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think," she answers unsurely. "Everything's just been kind of crazy these past few months." She's biting her lip, looking down at Quinn's feet, playing with her fingers behind her back. "I do care about you though, and I don't know, maybe I care about you more than a friend," she says with a shrug. "Let's just see where it takes us, huh?" She's smiling, shyly which only reminds Quinn why she loves her so much.

"Yeah. Let's see," she agrees.

"I should go." Rachel gestures towards the train. Quinn nods her understanding. Rachel hops on and turns back to Quinn. "Hey Quinn, when you visit me in New York you owe me a date."

"Definitely."

AN: Well that's it folks. And as such I'd really love reviews for the end, especially from those of you who I haven't heard from. And Thank You one last time for going reading through this. It's been a pleasure writing for you.


End file.
